


All You Need Is Love

by Samunderthelights



Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Short & Sweet, Wolfstar Bingo 2020, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Sirius and Remus sneak off to London to go see The Beatles.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981862
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Wolfstar Bingo 2020





	All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> My first story for Wolfstar Bingo 2020, and my prompt for this one was 'The Beatles'. Yeah yeah, I know, The Beatles didn't have a reunion in London in the 70's, but let's pretend they did, okay? 😉  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

“I can’t believe we’ve done this,” Remus laughs, as he and Sirius make their way out of the crowded King’s Cross Station, still half-expecting to get dragged back to Hogwarts any second now.

“I told you it would work, didn’t I?”

“I know, but still,” Remus laughs. “I didn’t think we could actually do it.”

“Have a little faith, Moony.” Sirius grins, before kissing him on the cheek and grabbing his hand.

He drags him through the crowd, towards the bus, but once they’re on, and he realises that he is still holding Remus’ hand, he quickly lets go.

To distract himself from feeling awkward, Remus takes the newspaper clipping out of his pocket, checking the article for the dozenth of time since Sirius had shown it to him the other day.

“Do you really think they’ll be there?”

“I’m not sure,” Remus admits. “I didn’t think they’d ever get back together, but you never know… right?”

Sirius can’t help but smile at the nervous, flushed look on his friend’s face.

Remus had mentioned how much he had loved The Beatles as a child on the first day they had met, and although he hadn’t mentioned them since, Sirius had always remembered his comment. So when he had read about the rumour of the group’s reunion last week, he had quickly shared it with Remus, who had almost burst with excitement.

But the schoolyear had just started, and there was no way they could sneak off to London to go see The Beatles. As soon as Remus had realised this, his eyes had filled with tears, and although he had tried his hardest to hide them, Sirius had already seen them.

So after some thinking and some planning, Sirius had come up with a way for them to still be able to go. James and Lily would help cover for them, Remus would get to see The Beatles, and they would be back before anyone would miss them.

“What if we’re too late?” Remus asks, after scanning over the article again. “People have probably camped out, waiting for this for days.”

“So? I’ll fight them all to make sure you’ll still get to see them.”

“I mean it…”

“So do I,” Sirius whispers, a reassuring smile on his face as he nudges him in the arm. “You’re going to see them, okay?”

“If the rumour is true.”

“Yes,” Sirius chuckles. “Good point. If not, we’ll go to the British Museum.”

Remus glares at him, but then his face softens, his cheeks going red.

“Don’t even pretend like you don’t want to go, Moony. I know you love that place.”

“I do,” he admits, before softly adding, “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Doing this.”

Sirius just flashes a smile, before resting his head on Remus’ shoulder, silently wishing and hoping that the rumour about The Beatles is true, because he can’t bear the thought of seeing Remus disappointed.

* * *

“I guess this is it,” Remus chuckles nervously, trying his best to hide his disappointment when he sees the enormous crowd filling up the street. They can’t even see the venue yet where the band is rumoured to do a surprise gig tonight, but they are already being held back by security, who are just setting up crush barriers, obviously not having expected this many people to show up so early.

“You’ll get to see them,” Sirius reassures him, grabbing his hand again, but he isn’t sure how they’ll be able to make their way to the front of this crowd. He almost considers using magic, but Remus would never forgive him if he’d get expelled because of this trip. So instead, he lets go of Remus’ hand, and he goes up to one of the people in charge of security.

Remus watches, as Sirius talks to the man for a while, smiling and laughing more than he usually would with a stranger. He doesn’t think too much of it though, not until Sirius waves for him to come over, and the man from security walks them over to the venue. There, he helps them get a place by the road, telling them that’s where the band will get out of the car.

“How did you manage to get him to help? Please tell me you didn’t…”

“I didn’t use magic. I swear!” Sirius quickly says. “I used a little of my own charm…”

“Right,” Remus laughs. “And that worked?”

“And I paid him.”

“You’re an idiot,” Remus laughs, but Sirius can tell how grateful he is for all of this.

“What? You actually want to see them after all the trouble we went through to get here, right?” he teases, nudging his friend in the arm. “Just imagine, in a few hours, John…Paul…,” Sirius hesitates, and Remus laughs, nodding. “The other two… they’re going to be right there!”

“Don’t!” Remus laughs, a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

The crowd’s excitement had started to die down after a few hours, and most of them had sat down in their place. Sirius and Remus had enjoyed the pasties and juice that they had brought with them, and Sirius had tried to keep up a conversation, but he could tell that Remus was growing more nervous as the hours went by. So after a while he had stopped talking, and he had simply sat with him.

But a murmur is starting to go through the crowd, and when people start to get up, the young men quickly get up too. And within moments, a car drives into the street. The security tries their best to hold back the fans, but some throw themselves onto the car, and it takes the longest time for the car to get through the crowd.

“What if it’s them?” Remus asks, and Sirius can’t help but laugh, because who else would it be?

“I love you, Moony,” he whispers, before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, and turning him back around so he won’t miss the moment the car reaches them.

But when the car stops, and the door opens, the screaming gets so loud, that Sirius can almost feel it in his bones. He wraps his arms around Remus’ waist, wanting nothing more than to share this moment with him, because he knows how much this means to him.

John steps out of the car, followed by Paul, and even though Sirius isn’t a fan of these men, he can feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. So he leans in, the biggest grin on his face, before yelling in Remus’ ear.

“It’s them!”

* * *

“And then he fainted,” Sirius explains, Remus’ face turning a dark shade of red.

“You…,” Lily begins, but then she bursts out laughing, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. “You… wait, so you didn’t see The Beatles?”

“I saw them get out of the car,” Remus mumbles. “But no, I didn’t get to see them play.”

“But you were right in the front, right? You would have gotten in,” James says.

“Thanks for reminding me.”

“The second he fainted, we were dragged out by security,” Sirius explains. “But we did get to see them get out of a car, so that’s something. Well, we saw two of them…”

“That’s awful,” Lily tries, but she can’t stop herself from laughing again. “I’m sorry, but you snuck out to see them, and then you…”

Sirius flashes a sympathetic smile, but when he sees the look on Remus’ face, he can’t help but laugh. He wraps his arms around him, and he pulls the sorry-looking young man in for a hug, before kissing the top of his head.

“I’m sorry, Moony.”

“So it was a wasted trip?” James asks.

Sirius and Remus share a look, before moving away from each other.

“No, I wouldn’t say that,” Remus says, unable to keep the smile from forming on his face.

“Wait? What happened?” Lily asks. “You _did_ get to see them? Or what…”

“Nah, after I recovered, and we couldn’t get in, we left.” Remus shrugs. “And now we’re back.”

“So…?”

“That’s it,” Sirius adds, sharing another look with Remus.

“I feel like I’m missing something,” James says, Lily quickly agreeing. “But it’s late, and I don’t even like The Beatles, so…”

“Yeah, I should get back, too,” Lily says, giving her boyfriend a kiss, before getting up. “Goodnight, guys.”

Lily goes to her own room, while James heads over to the bathrooms, leaving Sirius and Remus on their own.

“Do you think we should have told them?” Remus asks, a nervous smile on his face as he slides his fingers in between Sirius’.

“Do you want to?”

“Not yet.” Remus smiles, before giving Sirius a quick kiss. “I know it wasn’t the trip we had planned, but…”

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to see them,” Sirius whispers, before pressing his lips against Remus’ again. “I’m still glad we went though.”

“Me too.”

* * *

_“How’s your head?” Sirius asks, when he and Remus are on the bus, back to King’s Cross Station. “You didn’t hit it, did you?”_

_“I’m pretty sure you caught me,” Remus chuckles uncomfortably. “Sorry.”_

_“You couldn’t have waited until you had seen all of them, could you?” Sirius teases, but there is a tension between them, and he knows that they’ll have to talk about it sooner or later. “About what happened… when I kissed you…”_

_“I didn’t mind,” Remus quickly says, before looking around to make sure no one can overhear them. “I mean… yeah, I didn’t…”_

_“You don’t have to say that, you know? It’s okay if you want to call me a… whatever, or you want me to back off.”_

_“Never,” Remus reassures him. “I love you too. You know that.”_

_“I didn’t mean it in the way we've always said it, Moony,” Sirius sighs._

_“I know,” Remus reassures him, before grabbing his clammy hand. “Neither did I.”_

_Sirius can’t hide the surprise on his face, and it makes Remus chuckle nervously. But when it fully hits him what Remus has just told him, Sirius recovers, and he looks down at their hands. But after a moment or two he looks up, a little uncomfortable._

_“Wait, you didn’t faint because I kissed you, did you?” Sirius asks, the biggest smile forming on Remus’ face._

_“No!” he laughs, shaking his head. “What, you really thought your kiss had made me faint?”_

_“I don’t know…,” Sirius laughs, more at himself than anything, before resting his head against Remus’._

_“Don’t worry. I promise not to faint every time you kiss me.”_

_“Every time I kiss you, huh?” Sirius whispers, unable to keep the smile from taking over his face._

_They bring their mouths together, too lost in each other to notice the Beatles' gig being played live over the radio._

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
